rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Smith (C-500A)
is an alternate version of the original Jerry, in Dimension C-500A. He and Beth Sanchez never got married and never had children. Jerry went on to become a very successful actor, but later suffered a nervous breakdown and entered a new relationship with Beth. Personality Jerry's personality is basically the same as the personality of the original Jerry, only he is put in an environment that respects and advantages him a lot more, which completely takes away from the "loser" side of his personality and replaces it with quite the opposite. Jerry acts like a winner and takes pride in himself being famous. He was very famous and he took so much pride in himself being famous that he acted pretty egotistical and self-absorbed about it. History In high school, Jerry took his classmate Beth Sanchez to prom and impregnated her before the night was over. Not long after, they both drove to an abortion clinic and terminated the pregnancy, which also put a stop to their relationship. They split up before graduation, but Jerry still harbored feelings for his ex-girlfriend. While she went off to medical school, Jerry went into acting and movies; he beat Tom Hanks for the main role in the movie Cloud Atlas. He also starred in the movie "Nero", a story about one of the world’s first lion tamers, which earned him an Academy Award and an invitation to David Letterman.BREAKING NEWS - Rickstaverse During his career, he became best friends with Johnny Depp and close friends with Leonardo DiCaprio. Biography Years later, he kept up his success and often met Depp to snort cocaine together in strip clubs. He attended a party at DiCaprio's yatch, where he had sex with actress Kristen Stewart. He also ventured into screenwriting and directing with Last Will and Testimeow: Weekend at Dead Cat Lady's House II, something which would prove to be one of the greater mistakes in his career. At its release party, Jerry suffered a nervous breakdown, reportedly evoked by a stack of magazines in the bathroom at the party (one of which featured Beth Sanchez on the cover). He proceeded to: run out of the bathroom while stripping off his clothes in front of the guests; use a steak knife to remove his big toe, which caused him to faint fron bloodloss and medics administered an andrenaline shot to revive him; and pull out big chunks of his hair. He exited the party to assault an old lady in the crowd and steal her mobility scooter, which he "payed" for by throwing coins at her (which turned out to be worthless R2D2 collectible coins), while screaming "I HAVE TO FIND HER". Soon he was pursued by a great number of police cars on the high way, who followed him off a ramp and to the front of Beth Sanchez' house. Jerry quickly abandoned the scooter on the road and ran up to house to ring the doorbell. As soon as Beth answered the door, Jerry confessed his love for her and regret for his past actions, and they embraced on the spot. Relationships Beth Jerry and Beth met in high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, but unlike most other of his counterparts, he talked Beth into getting an abortion. After that, Jerry and Beth drifted apart and without children, they were able to focus on their careers. In Rixty Minutes, Jerry admits that he never got over Beth and hates his life, and that he always regrets not talking Beth out of the abortion. Kristen Stewart Jerry used to be in a romantic, or at least sexual relationship with Kristen Stewart. However, he left her because he realized he missed Beth too much, stating that he hated Kristen. Johnny Depp Jerry is a good friend with Johnny Depp. The two of them are also very close with each other as he was seen snorting cokaine with him, meaning he was able to keep cool about it. Leonardo DiCaprio Jerry and Leo are friends, most likely through Depp, and Jerry used to party on Leo's yatch where he also sometimes met Kristen Stewart. Trivia *Because Beth and Jerry still went through with the abortion, it can be assumed that did not blow a tire on the way to the clinic, or that they did not see the flat tire as a sign to cancel the abortion. *Originally, Jerry (C-500A) was intended to be shot by Rick (C-500A)'s Freeze ray and killed at the end of the episode. However, this scene was deleted from the final cut for the episode. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jerrys Category:Humans